Not without saying goodbye
by GryffindorBabe
Summary: It's Ginny's wedding day....but she has a few things to do before she say's 'I DO' please R/R...and be nice!! =o)


Not without saying goodbye  
  
By Gryffindor Babe  
  
Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Molly Weasly lined up all of her grandchildren together in her kitchen for a last minute check up. " I want all of you girls lined up in height order behind Aunt Hermione, so that's Alexandra, Rosie, Carla, Lea, Kara, Elise, Diana, and little Donna," Then she turned to the boys "and I want you two to go to the front of the line, Harry your first, you go and stand with mummy" she smiled as Harry ran up and squeezed Hermione's hand "then its Joshua." She smiled a smile of pride at all ten of her grandchildren aging form eight to two. "All of you face me." She commanded as if addressing an army, "I want all of you to listen to your Aunt Hermione. No chocolate until after the wedding, when the music starts we will go out into the garden and walk up to the front of the big tent like we practiced then you'll all come and sit with me. Is that clear?" "Yes Granny." All ten children said in unison. "Right, now wait here, I'll go upstairs and get Aunt Ginny." ***  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different, her red hair all pilled up on top of her head loosely with ringlets that look like they had fallen out. She had small lilac flowers clipped randomly into her hair that matched lilac flowers on her long cream dress. Her dress was strapless and clung to her slim body but flowed freely from waist down, the lilac flowers were spread across the top of her dress and round her neck she wore a chain with a promise ring. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye, she wiped it away not wanting it to spoil her perfect make up.  
  
She heard her mother commanding her nieces and nephews downstairs and felt more tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She sat at her dresser and opened her drawer, she pulled out a picture of her and Harry on the night they announced their engagement; she knew what she had to do.  
  
She took a piece of parchment and a quill from her drawer and taking a deep breath she started to write,  
  
  
  
Dearest Harry  
  
This is the hardest letter that I'll have to write, but I have to write this to you. I need you to understand why I'm doing this today.  
  
I want you to know that I still love you and I always will. I know you don't expect me to not go out and look at another man the way I looked at you and I never will, but I can't give up my life to you no matter how much I believe that what they said was wrong.  
  
I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on you, when you came up to my mother at the station, you were lost and scared and lonely, I knew you were because I could see it in your eyes. You needed her help. I can remember thinking that if my hero, the boy-who-lived, needs somebody to show him the way, to help him then maybe it's ok for me to need help sometimes. That day will always give me hope, I think it's the look in your eyes that day that make me believe that there is still hope.  
  
And then in my first year you saved my life, they always say that if a wizard saves another ones life then a bond is formed. I suppose that's how I knew that we were meant for each other. I am forever thankful for you risking your life for me.  
  
Over the years we grew closer and after Ron and Hermione started dating we spent even more time together. And just after my graduation you gave your heart to me and asked me to marry you, I must say I came as a surprise because we hadn't even been on a date and I had no idea you wanted to be more than friends.  
  
And then it changed.  
  
I thought I'd never forgive you for what you did. You hurt me so much. I hated you for leaving me, only Hermione knows this, I went to her for help after they told me, they told me to give up hope, that there was no way you were alive. But I knew that you would come back, for me. But that was five years ago and I have to move on for me.  
  
I know now that you did what you did because you loved me. I know that there was no way of saving us without you sacrificing yourself. Even to this day I still wait for you to come home, but I can no longer wait. I'm marrying Colin today, and I'm giving him what's rightfully yours, my heart, I'll never love him the way I loved you. I'll always be yours.  
  
Forever in my thoughts, always in my heart All my love  
  
Ginny  
  
Another tear fell onto the letter as she signed it. She could hear her mother coming up the stairs. She placed the letter in an envelope and took a single white rose from her bouquet. And with tears down her face she apparated.  
  
***  
  
Ginny found herself in a small graveyard in Hogsmeade looking at a small stone surrounded by flowers, something Ginny found uncomterble, Harry had been gone five years and still complete strangers left flowers for him. They didn't know Harry, the flowers they left were left for the boy-who- lived, not Harry.  
  
Ginny read the plaque on the stone and let out a sob.  
  
Our Hero Harry  
  
'The Boy Who Lived' Beloved Fiancé and Friend Never give up hope Loved always.  
  
She placed the letter next to the stone and then laid the rose over it and carefully took the chain from around her neck and hung it over the stone.  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
A/N~ Well that's it.I might continue if I get good reviews (doubt it though, the story's not very good I know =o() 


End file.
